dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
Home (developed as Happy Smekday!) is a 2015 computer animated sci-fi comedy buddy film that will be DreamWorks' 31st feature film. It is based on the book The True Meaning of Smekday by Adam Rex. The film was released on March 27, 2015. Plot An overly optimistic, yet inept, alien race called the Boov led by Captain Smek invades Earth to hide from their mortal enemy and make it a new home. Convinced they are doing a favour, they begin to relocate the human race, but one resourceful girl, Tip, manages to avoid capture. When on the run, she is accompanied with a banished Boov, named Oh, who accidentally notified the enemies of his whereabouts. Cast *Rihanna as Tip Tucci, a teenage girl[4][5] * Jim Parsons as Oh, a Boov[5] *Jennifer Lopez as Lucy Tucci, Tip's mother[3][5] *Steve Martin as Captain Smek, a Boov[5] *Matt L. Jones as Kyle, a Boov. *Brian Stepanek as Gorg Commander, the main antagonist and destroyer of the Boov's home planet. He is the leader of the Gorgs. Trivia *It was the first DWA title to use the "DreamWorks Animation presents" credit since Monsters vs. Aliens. *Dreamworks Animation created a prequel short in front of Mr. Peabody & Sherman and Blue Sky Studio's Rio 2 called Almost Home. *The movie was originally going to be released on November 26, 2014, but on May 20, 2014, it was pushed back to March 27, 2015, switching places with Penguins of Madagascar. *Jim Parsons character Oh was originally to be named "J. Lo" though it was changed for unknown reasons. In real life, "J. Lo" is a nickname Jennifer Lopez goes by. Coincidentally, she is also in the voice cast of this film. Videos File:Home - Trailer A File:Home_-_Trailer_B File:Earth Objects Test Plunger HOME File:Earth Objects Test Soda HOME File:Rihanna and Jim Parsons What is Home to you? HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons Rihanna Can't Whistle HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons Humans Are Strange HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons 3 Earth Essentials HOME File:Alien Cat Dance HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons Name Your Planet HOME File:Earth Objects Test Boombox HOME Meet the Boov THE DREAMWORKS DOWNLOAD File:Earth Objects Test Cat HOME File:"Into the Out" Clip HOME File:Jennifer Lopez - Feel The Light (Official Lyric Video) HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons Rules for Your Planet HOME File:Rihanna - Towards The Sun (Official Sneak Peek) HOME File:"Uncontrollable Alien Dance" Clip HOME File:Rihanna & Jim Parsons Diving with Sharks HOME Gallery Screenshots= The_True_Meaning_of_Smekday_cover.jpg|A book cover for the story Home-Tim-Oh.jpg Oh and Tip.jpg Banner_Home_copia1.png Home - Oh trying to work something.PNG Home - Boovs getting shock.PNG Home - Red Boov's ARREST THAT BOOV!.PNG|"ARREST THAT BOOV!" Home - Funny Oh and Pig.PNG Home - Three Boovs with a gun.PNG Home - Captain Smek telling Oh and Tip if they escape.PNG|"Do you really think, you can escape?" Home - Oh dancing.png Home - Oh with Tip and Lucy.PNG Home - The Gorg.PNG|The Gorg in his cockpit 10945518 597835336984280 6638772807895217953 n.jpg Home - Smek as a DJ and Boov dancing.PNG |-|Posters= Home_Teaser_Poster.jpg Home-Teaser-One-Sheet.jpg home-dreamworks-jim-parons-rhianna-steve-martin-poster.jpg Home-Oh-Poster.jpg Home-Tip-Poster.jpg Home-Pig-Poster.jpg Home-Captain Smek-Poster.jpg Home-Kyle-Poster.jpg Home-Captain Smek-Two Months-Poster.png |-|Concepts= Home Boov Human and Gorg Concept.JPG Home_6.png 10012594_475154735919008_1830506156_n.jpg Home Concept - Boov ship going to a planet.png Home Concept - Storyboard planet.png Category:Movies Category:Based On Category:Based on a Book Category:Science Fiction Category:2015 Films